Kiss Me
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Seventh year is over and summer has just begun. One summer afternoon Ron catches Hermione alone outside and decides to share something with her. It all seems so perfect, almost too good to be true.


**

* * *

**

Kiss Me

_Nix Wolfwood

* * *

_

Seventh year had come and gone for the Golden Trio, as did the war. The Last Great Battle, they called it. It took so many lives, so many innocent people died. Wizards were not the only ones who suffered losses due to the war; many muggles had found themselves face-to-face with the horror as well. Through all the pain and sorrow, one thing remained constant. The most loyal friend of Harry Potter still had a massive crush on his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, allowed him to invite a few people over for the summer. It was to be the summer that would end their childhood forever, or what was left of it from after the war. Now that school was over, he had a full life in front of him. All he needed to do was get a job, settle down, and start a family. That is exactly what this particular red head had in mind. Seven years is far too long to keep ones feelings inside, and this was going to be the night that everything changed. Slowly he walked outside to the rusty porch smiling at the spot next to him. He closed his eyes and her smell flooded his nose.

She was so beautiful. He could hardly control his eyes from wanting to soak in all of her at once. The sunlight only made her radiance stand out, her features lit up by her soft brown eyes and hair to match. Ron watched as her legs locked together under their seat moving back and forth with the rhythm of the swing.

The petite figured woman smiled and stood up, grabbing Ron's hands, bringing him out into the open field behind his house. It was one of her favorite places to stay. The sun shone so brightly during the day, one could just lay there without a care in the world. At night though, the stars were so bright and numerous. The moon's radiance glowed so brightly, reflected onto the grass. The field around gave off wonderful patterns of the night sky.

At that time of day though, it was the greatest of all. Neither the sun nor the moon was dominating the sky. Instead of a bright sun or radiant moon, there was a canvas of color. Slowly the sun was setting and the moon was rising to power. The night wind was starting to pick up.

He stood and stared at her, awed as she started twirling around the field, the long white dress twisting up above her knees. She smiled and spun, her arms stretched out and her eyes closed, hair dancing across her face. The man's heart was beating so fast. Here was the girl he loved, dancing with the sky, right in front of him. There was never a greater moment than this in his life. Her face beamed at him as she opened her eyes. The growing moonlight started to illuminate the field around them as she called to the man standing in front of her.

He tried to walk towards her; whenever he would get within reach, she would just take a step back and giggle. He would laugh right back, trying to figure out a clever way to outwit the smartest girl he had ever met. He took a step towards her, slowly, to throw her off track. The moment his foot hit the ground he took off running after her. She was one-step ahead of him the whole time as she sprinted towards the old tire swing. Right when Hermione reached the swing, she sat down upon it laughing and pleading with Ron to push her.

How could anyone deny the most perfect witch her every desire? He gladly stepped towards the swing, spinning it around. Not fast, but slowly. He wanted to study her as she went in circles in front of him.

She seemed so carefree, letting the world disappear as she leaned back, letting her hair hang loose almost touching the ground. He was afraid that she was going to let go of the rope, but she never did. Her eyes closed as she spun around. Once she opened them, locking eyes with the man in front of her.

At that moment, Ron felt so much passion. He wanted nothing more than to stop the swing and let his body take over. He could not do such a thing. Especially something that could possibly ruin such a perfect moment. Instead, he just stared at her, almost in a daze.

He was grinning so widely he almost did not notice when she stopped the swing and pulled his hand toward her. Upon doing so, he immediately snapped out of his trance and bend down close to her face.

"Ron," she smiled, licking her lips slightly and raising her eyebrows seductively.

"Yes?" He answered in a high squeaky voice that he had not used since he was in his first year of Hogwarts.

She smiled and scooted off the tire swing, pulling him down next to her on the soft grass. Before another thought crossed his mind, he brought his lips to hers and they shared their first kiss.

There was nothing like it, nothing to describe even a small inkling of the power that flowed through that one kiss. He could not feel the wind blowing through his hair; neither could he hear the crickets playing their music around him. All that he needed, all that existed was this kiss with her.

After the kiss, he wanted so badly to look into her soft amazing brown eyes. When they opened, she was gone. He tried to feel around for her, but nothing. Painfully he called to her, his voice choking as he tried hard to hold back his agony, but still she did not come.

"There you are." A familiar face popped up next to the distraught redhead and plopped down on the swing next to him.

"She's gone." Was all he could reply, staring down at his hands.

"I know Ron." The young woman replied putting her arms around her older brother. "We all miss her."

"But why, why did she have to die?" His head fell on Ginny's shoulders as he cried softly into them whispering, "I never told her how I felt. I never got to tell her that I love her."

The smaller figure rubbed her older brother's back gently, lifting him up slowly and bring him back towards the Burrow.

* * *

**_A/K: First off, I would like to appologize. I just assumed everyone read my bio note for my posted stories. I guess I didn't make myself clear._**

**_Anyway, yes this is one of my old stories. What I am doing is going through my stories, one-by-one, and deleting them. After that I take my time revising them, until it is to my satisfaction. When I feel like I am done, I'll post it back on the site. That way it is not affiliated with the original 'first draft' I had posted on this site prior. Again, I'm sorry for all confusion._**


End file.
